my life for yours
by Aly.Kai.Suicide
Summary: what happens when sasukes places his claim on sakura and she dosent want it.. she fights back when he drains her of charka i am real bad at summarys its real good plese read \LEMON WARNING/
1. Chapter 1

_**A life for a life**_

**(ok this is a re-cap to like the first ep. of shippuden so this is a re-cap kk here I go) **the light burst into sakura's face as she walked into the clearing – **(now my part)**soon to pick up into a run with a charka filled fist heading right toward Sai. "Sakura" purred a strange yet familiar yet strange voice; she felt a slight rush of wind a pinch in her neck and every thing around her started fadeing until she was no longer conscious**(is that spelled** **right if not some one tell me the correct spelling) **

{Sakura p.o.v.}

(4 hours later) I awoke naked in a huge unrecognizable room with a large bed (that I was laying on) two doors and a small black vanity with a rose vine carved into the wood, a small wooden chair decorated in the same carving lay beneath it, as I looked around I saw a cushioned hair in a corner of the room, perfect for hiding weapons if only I had my clothes with me where I hid my weapons. To bad, "well I at least need to see what I look like" I said while climbing off the bed to walk to the vanity before I sat down I figured I should get the blanket considering I was naked when something caught my eye . a mark was on my neck with three symbols facing each other a circle. I reached over and touched It all of a sudden fascinated by the way that it was icier than the rest of her skin, it also seemed like the area around it seemed paler than the rest of her skin, but that was most likely since the curse mark was pitch black. The door opened behind her "why are you awake" "I know that voice……….Sasuke ...oh my god get the freaking hell away from me" I growled. "nice welcome" he growled back. "why the hell am I here goddammit" I said as comely as I could "someone grew up with a dirty mouth didn't she" he said with the sarcasm In his voice. "fuck you" I said my voice dripping with venom. He flinched away from me slightly, but it didn't take long for him to regain composure but than the thouat **(I know its spelt wrong but I don't know how** **to spell it sorry) **hit me that he's the one that kidnapped me I had a question "why am I here" I said slightly scared his response was that "I have claimed you Sakura you will restart my clan with me I started breathing weird like I was hyperventilating "LET ME OUT" I screamed in his face "no" he said sternly and walked out. Than a wave of nausea hit me I felt like I was dieing so much pain "Sasuke, come back" I yelled in a whiney voice filled with pain "please I said barely a whisper I felt myself start to fall off the chair. I felt him catch me before I touched the ground "just relax don't fight the curse mark it will kill you let it take control Sakura" he spoke to me gently I mumbled "Ok sasuke" drowsily in response "just relax Sakura" he said "Sasuke" I said than passed out.

_**Dream**_

**(You know like how sasuke dreamed when he was passed out with the curse mark)**

_My footsteps echoed as they touched the floor, step, step I felt like I was stepping on water yet the black floor seamed solid expect for the fact that it rippled each step she took all of a sudden the floor shattered from beneath me , I was falling in what seemed like a endless black hole, free of her spirit it felt like she was free of life and every thing. I felt so relaxed than pain shot up thru my veins, pain I haven't felt in years. I remembered that before I met Sasuke how my father would rape me.....................i remembered how the pain would shoot up thru my legs as he shoved into me _

_**Flashback(in dream)**_

_I watched as father stalked down the hallway from my hiding place watching for me "found you" he said as he pulled me from my hiding spot under the bed_**(sorry not a good hiding spot I was in Spanish as I wrote that part hiding my paper form the teacher thinking and wrighting fast)**_"trying to hide from me huh my little Sakura" my father growled I quickly thouat up a lie I said "of no I was not father I was enjoying the peace and darkness from under the bed"__**(by the way Sakura's only six here)**__he liked his lips and leaned over to whisper in my ear "wana play a game Sakura" and than I knew he would rape me again. _

**Normal pov(**_**still in dream)**_

**(Lemon warning very violent but short my first lemon don't make fun)**_he picked Sakura up and placed her on the bed starring into her eyes smirking at the way they were full of fear. He started to strip her of her clothes while licking her stomach sending a chill up her spine "daddy please don't" sakura begged tears running down her face his only response was to bite down hard on her /not having anything since she's six but still/nipple "daddy" she screamed in pain "shut up" he growled clearly enjoying teasing her body evilly. he striped and shoved into her pulling in and out quickly until he came than pulled out of her and shoved his " love area" in to her mouth ordering her to suck she did as she was told he soon came she started to spit it out but father stopped her by placing his hand on her mouth "swallow" he growled in her ear__**.(end of lemon)**__than all of a sudden the scene changed she was now ten watching her brother kill their parents and start to leave "Pein wait" she yelled. She had to run to catch up to him "thank you Pein I never had the courage to do that I owe you my life" his reply was that "you owe me nothing Sakura except for keeping yourself safe bye sakura" "Pein where do you always leave to for years" she asked "Sakura ..im the Akatsuki leader" that took a minute to process than finally she managed a small "oh will I ever see you again" he thouat for a moment than spoke "maybe some day well meet again" she started to cry and threw her self into his arms "bye Pein I hope we do see each other" she said "I LOVE YOU" she wailed still in his arms "I love you too Sakura but … good bye" than he disappeared in a puff of smoked and than she was in the exit to konoha and she saw sasuke and freaked throwing charka filled every where and all of a sudden every thing shattered……….._

_**well that was the first I have more im just not gonna type it until I know u guys like it only small and barely lemon in this chappie but huge one in next :**_

_**u want a cookie to the right , now the left opps I forgot u don't get on unless u review **_

_**xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ppls hopefully this chap will be longer than the last soo this is IMPORTANT! ****Btw (by the way) im might say btf at some point whitch means (back to fic) k sooo you don't haft to ask if you don't know since it's hear**

~ Normal P.o.v ~

Sakura awoke screaming Sasuke's name. She looked around frantically searching for him, & and saw him sleeping in the vanity char. I pulled the covers tightly to my chest and lay down exhausted.

Before thinking I realized I was wakening him up while yelling his name "sasuke…sasuke…sasuke!" "What!" He glared at me looking so very much like his brother, which sent chills down my spine. "What do you want Sakura" Sakura didn't answer for a long time. "Can you tell me why im hear" "no" "why not' "because I don't want to" "oh" Sasuke was looked at her weird for a wile before asking "are you in any pain Sakura"

~ Sakura P.o.v ~

I buried my head under the blankets trying to hide my face. I herd Sasuke curse under his breath. "All you did is cause pain in my life Sasuke" I mumbled under my breath. "Than it's a yes" he replied with no emotion what's so ever. I whimpered quietly in reply _"you like him"_ I realized it was my inner who said this _"__**where have you been for the past**__**year"**_I asked her._ "Asleep…your life was boring until this point" __**"Oh thanks"**_ I said sarcastically.

Suddenly the blanket snapped up from over my head, bringing me back to the real world. I bolted up with surprise just to be rewarded with another jolting pain shooting up my spine. He straddling my hips and pushed down on my bare shoulders. I glanced up at his face and watched his k9s elongate like a snakes and before I could ask what he was doing he bit into my neck. I felt warmth slide from my neck and thru and thru my whole body soothing me till the pain all most disappear expect for a small tingle.

"_Pay attention to the burning"_ my inner screamed at me as I started drifting off. I remembered I forgot to take out my contacts, they burned and stung. I bolted up and barely noticed Sasuke's surprised face as I popped out my contacts. I looked up and herd Sasuke gasp at my eyes.

"what are they" he whispered in wonder in wonder. I sighed and went into my explanation. "its called Rinnegan or its also called Saṃsāra whitch means continuous flow the cycle of birth, life,death, and rebirth or a random drift of passions, desires, emotions and experiences."(hell yeah I did reaserch but if its not correct let me know since I did lazy wikipidia reserch sooo yeah btf) I paused for a second to ask"any questions" "not yet" he replyed.

So I continuied. "In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all the forms of chakra nature transformation which allows its user to use any type of technique."I paused again and this time he did have a question" when you say you can master any jutsu does that mean you can use snake based too?" I sighed,of course he would ask that such a dumb question but I answerd it any ways. "yes,as a matter of fact I have allready masterd most snake jutsu..now moveing on"

"I can also control the seventh path of Pain, who is "beyond life and death", I can also use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. I use this bychanneling my power through the Outer Path, Nagato can re-infuse new life force energyto the dead bodies of those recently killed.

With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, their own soul are then able to leave the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their bodys in my comand**(I herd this is wrong but idk I got it of of wiki,if more than 10 ppl report it wrong and correct me ill correct it kk ..btf)**, which allows me to revive all people who have recently died to use them like puppets.

All though this jutsu comes with a price, it requires mass amounts of chakra witch can result in death dut to loss of chakra. This jutsu does requre a ram and snake hand sign" I said as mater of factly, watching even more intresst pop in his eyes when I said snake. He didn't seam to have any questions so I continuied.

"Rinnegan like Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan can decet chakra, but unlike these it does not have a blind spotas long as all my "zombies" are watching. To have a blind spot you would haft to scrach the eyes out of the zombie" Sasuke gasped quietly at this new info but still no questions. I gigled as I air qouted zombie and I thought I saw a smile.

"My Six Paths of Pain were all reanimated corpses, their Rinnegan was added to their bodies by me through secret means. By doing so, I could see each individual body's field of vision, coordinating the bodies with extremely precise planning, even during battles."

He started to speak and than stoped so I encoraged him to go on finally he asked his questions. "if you have six bodies ..which is your..uhh… favorite?" "hmmm I would haft to say my animal path,hes sexy and can summon animals to our aid" "whitch is your favroite animal?" I had no hesatation before I answerd. "my Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon" " snake tailed chameleon?" he repeted "yep, I think she has a birth defect, that or a snake fucked a chameleon" I laughed at the thought… than immidately soberd and spoke " the reason I wear the contacts is because the jutsu is forrbiddin … do I haft to wear them here" " not unless you want to " ok thanks" I said than yawned.

He chuckled and said I should probbly get some rest. Before he left he called over his shoulder. "if you move your neck wrong you could hurt yourself …be carefull".I layed down gentley listening to his warning. I ran my hands over the bueatfull silk covers and was soon asleep.

When I awoke there was a shadow leaning up aganst the wall, it looked male but was taller,skinnyer,and lanker than sasuke and had much longer hair. "Who are you" " aww sakura I thought you were much smarter than that"

**ohhhh clif hanger if you review you get fuggggggge! okay hope u like it**


End file.
